The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited is admitted to be prior art.
Metallic nanoparticle inks can be printed and cured to generate conductive printed electronics patterns. In traditional processes, the curing of the metallic nanoparticle inks involves forming a very large number of covalent intermetallic bonds between the various printed metal nanoparticles. The goal of this curing is to obtain a structure that is as close to identical as possible to that of the desired pure metal.